


A Christmas Carol Hawaiian Style

by bagpussjocken



Series: A Christmas Carol hawaiian Style [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, First Kiss, First Time, Ghosts, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, References to Dickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Steve McGarrett gets some unlikely visitors on Christmas eve.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve McGarrett gets some unlikely visitors on Christmas eve.

Steve could see Danny chatting up a storm on his cell phone, no doubt finalising plans with Grace for the holidays, Steve was annoyed because he is going to be seeing Gracie in a few hours and he just wants to go home.

 “Danny! Would you please just get those reports finished sometime this year!” Steve shouts across from his office, he is angry, pissed and tired – three things he hates being. He watches as Danny finishes his call and slams his phone on the desk.

 Steve can hear Danny typing extra hard on his keyboard and closes his eyes for a moment, rubbing at the back of his neck to loosen the tension he can feel building.

 It's Christmas eve in Hawaii and so far Steve McGarrett is not feeling the festive cheer, in fact since he took that phone call from his sister he is even more angry and stressed.

 He had thought they had planned to spend Christmas together with baby Joan at the house, like a family...a normal family would but oh no not Mary. Suddenly something came up...yes he knew a trip to visit with Aunt Deb was probably the more logical thing to do but he couldn't just drop everything and fly 8,000 miles for one day.

 So now he was going to be alone, no Mary-Ann, no Joan. Chin was going to spend the day with his family and Kono had plans with Adam and Danny? Oh he knew how every second of Danny's day was going to be spent, with his beloved Grace. He envied him that so much it actually hurt to think about it.

 Kono and Chin were finishing up the last of their reports for the governor, Danny was dealing with the budgeting files and his own reports and Steve had suddenly nothing to do...but wait until everyone cleared out and he could sulk in peace.

 He thought about asking Danny for some of his reports so he could help him out but he knew Danny would refuse, citing how Steve wasn't creative enough to get around the fact he had blown up two civilian cars.

 His mind flashing back to them both standing in a local parking lot with flaming cars and debris falling around them, Danny's hands flapping and waving as he screamed at Steve.

 “ _STEVEN!”_

 “ _They were parked Danno and no one got hurt besides I didn't realise I had thrown the grenade until I saw it landing by the cars”_

 “ _Was a grenade really necessary in this instance?”_

 “ _The criminal was getting AWAY DANIEL!”_

 “ _HE WAS A SHOPLIFTER STEVEN!”_

 Steve grinned as he replayed that memorable moment through his mind, still seeing Danny waving his arms and biting his lip to stop himself from punching Steve.

 Steve loved remembering those moments with Danny, the shock on his face, the loud rants and lip biting that made Steve lose his focus and not notice anything else for a little while...and truth be told those moments were coming more and more often.

 Looking over at his partner's office he could see Danny furiously typing away, his scowl in place as he typed up yet another report for Denning to get pissy about – it was no secret the man hated their tactics but he seemed to like the results of less crime.

 By the time Danny brought the finished reports and budget in to Steve's office Kono and Chin were long gone – their shouts of happy Christmas as they left had almost made him smile...almost. He had once again refused dinner at Chin's family gathering, they were a loud and agreeable bunch but way to many people for Steve's liking and as for Kono she had merely given him an outrageous wink as she left to find Adam.

 “So you finished at last huh?” Steve snapped as Danny tossed the reports on his desk, he had been sharper than he intended but he had the start of a headache building and just wanted to go home and lick his wounds for the holiday.

 “Yes Boss all done...what is up with you? Not feeling the Hawaiian Christmas spirit?The big guy in the canoe put you on the naughty list?” Danny asked him, his voice on the edge on loud.

 “Just go home Daniel I will see you after the holidays”

 “Steve I was wondering..” but that was as far as he got as Steve rounded on him.

 “Wondering what? Would I like to join yourself and Grace for a William's family Christmas? No thank you I am fine thanks.”

 “No … I mean yes ...fuck I mean...” the words tumbled from Danny's mouth, voice pitched low his hands stuck in his pockets.

 “Look just go have fun okay, I am fine...I have spent more than one Christmas alone Danny, it's not going to kill me” Steve told him, pinching the bridge of his nose as his headache started to thump loudly in his brain.

 “I know...but I …”

 “GO HOME DANIEL!”

 “Fuck it I'm gone – Happy fucking Christmas boss!” and with that Danny turned on his heel and marched out of his office, Steve grimaced as he heard the door of the main office slam and slumped back in his chair.

 Twenty minuets later he knew he had to leave, there was no reason for him to stay and hope a case would come in – that wasn't fair to wish that as he knew his team was settling in for a festive respite from chaos and gunfire. Shutting off the lights Steve walked past Danny's office and noticed the bag of presents sitting on the floor – the ones that Kono and Chin had bought for him and Grace.

 “Oh just fucking great!” Steve grumbled as he grabbed the bag and headed out to his truck, deciding to swing past his own place before he delivered the presents to Danny's – Steve had forgotten to take his gifts with him that morning and decided one trip was better than two when he was in the frame of mind he was in.

 Half an hour later Steve let himself in to his house, he had decorated it within an inch of its life for Joan's first Christmas – now she wasn't going to see it anyway. Steve cursed himself for relying on anyone but himself and he had been proved right with his sister and then Danny's half hearted attempt at including him in his own family fun.

It had been painfully obvious to Steve that he hadn't wanted to do so, he had been falling over his words. He was surprised how much that had hurt to know that Danny didn't care that he was going to be alone...if Danny had asked him in a different way Steve would have jumped at the chance but his voice had been so low and sad and full of pity that he actually felt his heart clench.

Sitting back on the couch for a moment Steve took a deep breath, hoping to push the headache away for a while – he had gifts stacked on the side ready to go and he just wanted to sleep for a while.

 “ _After, you sleep after you take these to Danny's”_ he told himself firmly, his eyes drifting closed and his head drooping back on to the couch in exhaustion.

 Steve felt a chill creep over his body some time later and slowly he opened his eyes, it was dark outside and he was surprised that he had slept for as long as he had – shaking the remains of the headache away he went to stand when he realised someone was standing in his kitchen doorway – acting on instinct he grabbed his gun and aimed square at the intruders chest.

 “Hey hands where I can see them pal” he shouted as the figure stepped further in to the room, Steve's eyes grew wide and his gun clattered to the floor.

 With a broken voice he whispered “Dad?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve stumbled back against the couch and almost fell, his eyes wide on his father – looking back at the couch he was shocked to see his own sleeping form still there.

 “Am I dead?” he whispered in horror, looking down at his body to check for obvious wounds but couldn't see any.

 “No Champ you're not dead, not sleeping either if that is what you are thinking.” The older McGarrett explained slowly, walking towards Steve who was looking at him with an increasingly shocked expression.

 “I don't understand Dad. What are you doing here?” Steve couldn't take his eyes off his father, he looked exactly the same as he remembered him ...tall and straight, his face showing a small secretive smile.

 “I'm here to stop you making a terrible mistake son, I don't want you cutting yourself off from everyone like I did. My biggest regret is sending you and Mary Ann away, not being around to watch you grow up and join the NAVY – for not being in Mary Ann's life to stop her from making the mistakes she has made. Also I would have loved to have met my granddaughter Joanie”

 Steve rubbed a hand over his face, taking a deep breath as he looked over at his father again and felt tears well in his eyes as he whispered.

 “I miss you so much Dad, I'm so sorry I didn't stop ...” 

 John McGarrett raised his hand to cut him off, shaking his head as he wrapped his son in a fierce hug, pulling him close as Steve buried his face in the crook of his neck – Steve breathed in the familillar cologne and almost sagged in relief that even if this was his imaginaiton he didn't want it to stop any time soon

 “No more regrets, you could have done nothing to stop that and we both know that Stevie, you need to let me go son and move on with you're life. I know what you have achieved since you have moved back here and I am so proud, but your personal life Champ could use some fixing wouldn't you say?” his dad's indulgent smile made Steve grin, he had no idea why or how he was seeing his dad but at that moment he really did not care.

 “My personal life is going okay...isn't it?” Steve frowned as he stepped back and followed his dad out the front door.

 “I know you find it hard to trust people and I know that's because of everything that went on in your childhood – I'm here to help you fix things before they go to far. Tonight a lot of things are going to change and if you don't step in and realise certain things... well let's just say I don't want you to be alone Steve, I was alone ever since we thought you're mother had died...I don't want you to ever hurt like that.”

 Steve looked around and saw the world around him changing, slipping back in time, images moved fast and hazy before his eyes.

 He saw himself walking through the front door earlier in the day, baby Joan on his doorstep and Mary Ann hiding, Danny's image flitting in and out over the numerous times he had been to Steve's home, sometimes Gracie in tow with her beach bag. Catherine coming and going at various times. Slipping back further he smiled as he saw Danny in a tie and clutching a bag of malasadas as he peered in the window looking for Steve not long after they had first met – after that he sucked in a breath as Hess walked up to the door, Steve instinctively went for his gun but he felt his father's hand on his arm.

 “Let him go” he whispered as the scenes changed and flitted before him so fast, years were being peeled back until Steve saw a much younger version of his mother and father walking up to the door, his mother cradling a new born in her arms, a dark haired little boy tagging along behind.

 “I remember this! This is the day Mary Ann came home.” Steve whispered as he followed his family in to the house.

 He watched in silence as his childhood blinked by, he laughed as he saw Mary Ann's first stumbling steps and them on to them chasing each other around, arguing and fighting like they always did.

 The lights dimmed and flashed to the last Christmas he remembered with his parents and sister.

 His fifteen year old self wandered down the stairs as Mary Ann came running behind him, she was almost ten Steve remembered. Steve perched on the edge of the sofa as they unwrapped presents and snapped pictures – he had forgotten how much laughter and love had filled his home, he had only ever been able to remember the bad times, the tears and anger he had felt at his parents dishonesty.

 The vision changed and flicked forward to the fateful day that the police had come to their front door – Steve shook his head no as he watched himself open the door.

 “Don't” he whispered, wanting to pull his younger self away, knowing this moment was going to destroy his life...to destroy his entire family.

 After that everything sped up, he saw his sister crying alone on the couch as he sat with his father in his den – he knew that was the moment his father was telling him he was sending them away.

 His dad looked at him and in his eyes he could see all his regret at his actions...he had done what he had thought was for the best to keep them all safe but he knew now it wasn't enough...not enough to keep his father safe from his mother's lies.

 “Why are you showing me all this” Steve asked as his reality bled through the past, his sleeping form still on the couch.

 “I need you to remember that not everything was bad here Stevie, we were happy and I want you to be happy again. To have a family again.”

 “You want me to get married and have kids?” he asked confused as he watched his father walk over to the couch and sit down.

 John laughed and looked over at his son quizzically.

 “I was under the impression you were already married and had a daughter Steven.”

 Steve frowned and shook his head, watching as his father lifted a photograph from his desk and handed it to him.

 Steve looked down at the image of himself with Danny and Gracie – relaxed and happy on his beach, he looked up and felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck he felt words catching in his throat.

 “Oh...oh no ...it's nothing like that” he stammered.

 “Why not? I have been watching you for a while Steven and its evident to me that you and Catherine are um well you were not exactly in love were you? Also Danny seems a fine man to me...a little loud and brash at times but he does love little Gracie doesn't he?”

 “Never a doubt how much he loves his little girl, it surprised me how easy it was for me to love her too...but me and Danny? There's nothing there Dad ...all the jokes about us being married? I mean Danny isn't...and I ….I” he broke off as he saw his father smiling at him.

 “From what I have learned DADT has been repealed, hell son you can even have same sex marriages in Hawaii now so what's stopping you telling that man how you feel?” his dad asked, watching his son closely.

 “I don't even know if Danny is...bisexual and ohmygod I never thought I would have this conversation with you” he laughed as he covered his face with his hands and his father smiled at him.

 “I can pretty much guarantee that Danny feels the same as you Son, I've seen how he looks at you and well he does seem to like you taking your shirt off doesn't he?” John laughed.

 “He always tells me off about that dad” Steve reminded his father as he got up to pace, his mind whirling at everything he was hearing.

 “Ah the man doth protest to much me thinks Stevie but you have to fix things tonight or you are not going to get another chance, things that happen tonight change everything for everyone.” his dad told him suddenly serious.

 Steve stopped pacing and turned to look at him, frowning at the expression on his dad's face, he looked sad and worried and Steve hadn't seen that expression for so long his heart lurched at the possible meaning.

 “I don't understand just tell me.”

 “I can't...not my rules son...not this time. You are going to be visited by two other ghosts tonight and you need to listen and learn from them.” John looked at the watch on his wrist and then up at Steve.

 “I have to go son but she will be here very soon and you listen to her okay...she's a smart woman.”

 “Dad? You're leaving me again?” his voice cracked as he stepped up to his father, hugging him close.

 “Oh I am never far away Stevie... I never have been. I have to watch out for my boy but just so you don't get worried I don't watch at um certain private moments.” his dad laughed at the horrified expression his son's face.

 “DAD!”

 “Well if things go as I am hoping then you might need to know that and also know I want you to be happy...and if that means you marry a loud, brash New Jersey blonde? Then I could not be happier plus bonus I get another adorable granddaughter” And with that Steve watched as his father faded away, a smile on his lips and a tear in his eye.

 Steve jumped awake from the couch and looked around in confusion, he could still smell his fathers cologne in the room – he knew he hadn't been dreaming but he had no explanation as to what had happened.

 He reached for the phone and dialled Danny's number.

 “Yeah?” 

 “Danny? You okay? You sound drunk” Steve asked as Danny answered the phone, his voice gruff and slurring.

 “What's it to you, no work, no nothing, so nothing to do with you McGarrett” Danny told him.

 “Is Grace there?” Steve asked suddenly worried about his friends mood.

 “You know what Steve you made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me or Grace or anything ...You had Christmas alone a lot you told me so you know what? Just...just leave me the fuck alone” and with that Danny slammed down the phone and Steve sat in shock looking at his cell in his hand.

 “Oh our Danny has not got any more social graces has he?” a soft voice asked from beside Steve on the couch.

 Steve jumped up and looked down at the young woman sitting beside him, her smile tentative and her eyes bright.

 “Jenna?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna smiled up at him, her eyes as bright as ever, dressed in jeans and pretty pink shirt she looked a million miles away from the woman he had seen murdered in Korea.

 “Hi Steve”

 “Oh my god Jenna I am so sorry” Steve pulled her in to a hug, he felt her rub his shoulders and stepped back.

 “None of that was your fault Steve, I brought it all on myself the moment I trusted Wo fat but that isn't why I am here. I asked for this assignment, I felt I had to help you as you tried to help me.”

 “I left you there...I didn't … I should have brought you home.”

 “Steve, home is relative when you die sweetie, the moment Wo Fat shot me I was reunited with Joshua and this is the first time we have been apart since. I think I knew where that was going to end and I just wanted to be with him so much.” She explained as Steve sat and just looked at her.

 “No one should be without the person they love. I am sure you're father explained some of that to you huh? He is a very wise man I can see where you get it from.” her smile beamed at him and Steve fought the urge to cry as he realised just how young she was, and how he had forgotten the happy smiling Jenna and could only see the scared woman facing down that gun in a stinking compound so far from home.

 “I am not as wise as I thought I was and trust me when I say I have no idea what is going on here but if my father seems to think I need to learn a new lesson then I am in 100%” 

 Jenna smiled and stood, reaching her hand out for Steve.

 “Well then Commander time to go and this time I am driving” she laughed as Steve felt himself lifted from the ground – he closed his eyes as they moved through the wall of his house and began to climb in to the night sky.

 “Open you're eyes Steve, you might see Santa!” Jenna laughed as Steve gazed open mouthed at the scenery moving below him, the island lay out beneath him and he couldn't think of anything more beautiful.

 “I never get tired of this oh the things I have seen Steve the places I have gone with Joshua – we both had a lot of learning to do when we died. I am glad I am able to help someone else now, and I am very glad its you and Danny.”

 “Danny? What's Danny got to do with this?” Steve asked suddenly remembering the garbled phone conversation he had had.

 “Danny has everything to do with this, tonight things are going to change so much that if you don't fix things then ...well things are never going to be the same for you Steve. For either of you.”

 Steve wasn't that surprised when they landed softly outside Danny's house, the Christmas lights were off and Steve frowned – he had helped Danny hang dozens of lights around his windows and door for when Gracie came to stay, now the only light he could see was a solitary light in the open plan lounge.

 Tugging him up the front path, Steve went to raise his hand to knock and Jenna shook her head instead she stepped through the wooden door and pulled Steve behind her.

 Steve stumbled in shock and then righted himself as he saw the mess in Danny's house, the Christmas tree lay on its side, presents scattered the floor and Danny was sitting on his couch dressed in jeans and clutching a bottle of whiskey – Steve could see it was half empty as Danny brought the bottle to his lips and took a long swallow.

 Steve grimaced along with him as he watched Danny rub his hand over his lips.

 “Fucking screw you McGarrett” he heard Danny snarl angrily.

“Danny?” Steve took a step towards him but Jenna grasped his wrist.

 “He can't see or hear us Steve” she told him.

 “What we are seeing is future Danny, not far in the future I might add just a couple of hours from now, he seems pretty angry at you.” 

 “I don't know what I've done...he is meant to be with Grace having his perfect William's Christmas he has been telling me about for weeks.” Steve told her as he moved closer to Danny on the couch, sitting next to him he ached to take the bottle away and hold him.

 “Do you remember when he was on the phone earlier today? While he should have been filling in your reports? That was Rachel informing him he couldn't see Grace this weekend, she had seen the news report on TV of the parking lot incident and had set her lawyers in motion to keep Danny away from Grace – she feels his work is too destructive an influence around her and as for you...well she just plain hates you.”

 “ME? Why the fuck does she hate me!” he roared, watching as Danny took another swallow of whiskey, the smell making him wrinkle his nose as Danny flopped back on the couch and sighed.

 “Rachel wanted Danny back but she realises that is never going to happen as long as you are in the picture, when you was arrested for killing the governor he stayed with you, he let her take his daughter away because you needed his help. Ever since then she has been making things more difficult for him to have any time with Grace, remember how she wanted to take Grace to Vegas?”

 Steve nodded, remembering how he had stood up for Danny and Grace in court, at the joy of seeing Danny when he told Steve that he had won – that Gracie was staying in Hawaii, at the feel of Danny's arms around him as he had hugged him close in celebration and gratitude that he was a part of their lives to rejoice in that moment.  


 “She can't keep him away from his daughter he must realise that, he can fight it can't he?”

 “He can and he probably would have but after tonight he isn't going to be able to. He is angry and sad and alone and you didn't give him a moment to explain that to you did you? When he asked you to spend Christmas with him what did you say?”

 Steve shook his head as he tried to remember, he felt Jenna take his hand and his mind was filled with what had happened in Steve's office earlier that day – at him bitching at Danny and feeling like he was pitying him. His voice gruff as he told Danny he had spent plenty of Christmas's alone.

 “Danny never has Steve, this year he would have been alone...he would have woken up tomorrow morning knowing the only person on this planet he wanted to be with was being kept away and the person he needed to support him through that didn't care enough to hear his explanations.” Jenna told him softly as she released his hand.

 “He needed a friend” Steve whispered looking at Danny's sad eyes for the first time.

 “He needed you” she told him softly, smiling as she saw Steve reach out to touch Danny's hand, but instead it slipped straight through him.

 “I don't know...I love him Jenna but what if...what if?” he whispered.

 Jenna took his hand and forced Steve to stand and look at her, shaking her head sadly at him.

 “After tonight Steve so many people are going to be saying 'What if' about Danny, you and Rachel more than anyone else I'm afraid. His little girl is going to wake up tomorrow morning and every Christmas morning from now on and wonder What if – this moment...here tonight is going to change everyone's lives so much and only you can stop it from happening.”

 “I don't understand” Steve told her, watching as Danny stood and began to pace around his home, frowning as he saw Danny grab a T-shirt and awkwardly tug it on, Steve had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched his friend shove his feet in to his sneakers that he had left by the couch.

 “What's he doing?” 

 “We can only watch Steve so you can understand I'm afraid.”

 Steve watched sadly as Danny finished off the bottle of whiskey and threw the bottle in the sink, the sound of breaking glass seeming to boom through the house. He turned as Danny marched past him, closing his eyes as he saw him grab the car keys from the small table by the door and then he was gone out the front door and down the path so fast that Steve had to run to keep up with him.

 A moment later Steve and Jenna were inside Danny's car, even before he had unlocked it and half fallen in himself.

 “Won't let me see my own daughter at Christmas huh? I don't think so Rachel. Going to leave me out of my child's life! No fucking way” Danny raged aloud as he careened away from the kerb and sped off towards Rachel and Stan's home.

 Steve clung to the door and willed Danny to slow down, prayed he would come to his senses and stop before anyone got hurt.

 “Fuck you too McGarrett – Mr I don't need fucking anyone – you know what? I do !!! I needed you and you wouldn't listen, not that I am surprised really when do you ever fucking listen to me. Stupid haole, stupid mainlander – not needed not wanted not... not...not loved by anyone any more.”

 “I love you Danny and Gracie...how can you forget Gracie!” Steve shouted at him, wincing as he took a corner to sharp and almost flipped the car – he heard Jenna squeak in the back seat and looked back at her incredulously.

 “Just because I am dead Steve it doesn't mean I don't get scared!” she told him sharply, her eyes moist as she heard Danny's words.

 “Give Gracie a few more years and she won't need me anyway...I mean Grace...fuck even thinking like that Neanderthal now...he doesn't care that my Monkey is being taken away and I can't do a fucking thing to stop it.”

 Steve's eyes went wide and he rounded on Jenna.

 “He heard me!! he called her Gracie he never does that!” 

 “Maybe some part of him can, I am new at this Steve I really don't know...I am still learning” She told him honestly, screwing up her eyes as Danny mounted the pavement and bumped back on to the road again.

 “Danny stop this car! You are going to kill yourself you idiot! What am I supposed to tell Gracie then huh? Her daddy loved her so much he wrapped himself around a fucking tree|!” Steve shouted directly in Danny's ear, he watched fascinated as Danny shook his head and pressed harder on the accelerator.

 “Always been everyone's idiot, there was Rachel – TWICE!- then Gabby miss I'll get back to you in few years and oh lets not forget the perfect Steven – Mr ooh look I'll just take my shirt off again and see who drools at me this time. Why do I bother with any of them! I know why because I am mug and Grace will learn that ...I know she will...I hate this place...so much! No Ohana for me oh no what do I get a bitter ex wife who can't handle that I swing both ways, a partner who could not be any more clueless if he tried and a little girl who is going to see what a loser I am”

 Steve wanted to shake Danny until his teeth rattled, his chest hurt from his words but he had never been more angry in his life.

 “Then you are an idiot! You have people who love you and boo fucking hoo your ex is a bitch – wake up and realise it – You are not alone Danny...You have me.” Steve's voice was imploring and he bit out a curse as Danny ran a red light.

 “I don't have anyone...always going to be just me...I don't want to be alone any more Steven.” His words broke off in to a sob as he glanced in the rear view mirror and his eyes went wide in shock and fear.

 “JENNA!?” Danny shouted, trying to turn in his seat and inadvertadly tugging the steering wheel too hard.  


 At that moment the car lost traction on the road and flipped, sending it hurtling down the side of the steep ravine by the edge of the road, the world spun dizzyingly as Steve fought his way out of the wreckage.

 “DANNY!” he ran down towards the car and felt himself tugged back by Jenna.

 “No, not now Steve, Don't please. You do not need to see him like that, trust me please ...don't.” Jenna begged him.

 “He saw you! How the fuck could he see you?” he raged as he felt himself being pulled back to his own house – he knew his feet wasn't moving but the scenery around him flipped and changed until he was back in his own house, sitting on his own couch with his head buried in his hands sobbing.

 “I need to call the police an ambulance...did you see what street we were on...it happened so fast!” he told her, he felt Jenna take his hand and grip it gently.

 “Remember I told you we were a little in the future – you needed to see how this night could play out if things didn't change, the what if ...I have to go now Steve and I'm sorry you had to see that but I knew you had to realise what rash words could bring. One more ghost for you tonight Commander, listen to him...and fix this...if not for you then for Danny and Grace.” Steve looked up as he felt her lips glide over his cheek, a shy smile on her face as she faded away.

 Steve lay back against the couch and closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face as she thought of how sad and angry Danny had been.

 “UP AND AT THEM SAILOR” a deep male voice boomed through the house.

 Steve jumped to his feet and stared in shock at the man standing before him.

 “Freddie!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello commander” Freddie told him with a smile, hugging Steve tightly as he ran to the man.

 “Oh god I am so glad to see you buddy, I am sorry so sorry...”

 “Enough, no more sorry's tonight Steve, you brought me home, you told my wife and little girl how much I loved them...told them I am hero...I could not ask for more than that.” Freddie told him honestly, standing proud and tall before him in fatigues.

 “Are we going in to battle” Steve asked with a smile as he took in Freddie s appearance and had to chuckle as the man looked slightly embarrassed.

 “I thought it would be fitting, now come on we have places to go and things to learn.” Freddie motioned for him to follow him out the door – Steve followed, his feet dragging as he knew where he was going to go.

 He was surprised to find himself out side task force head quarters and frowned at Freddie.

 “What are we doing here I thought we would be at the cemetery?”

 “Oh Danny didn't die...come on” and with that he felt himself tugged along until they were standing in the main officeof the task force – everything looked kind of the same, he saw himself walking through the main door followed by Chin and Kono – they all looked older and wearier.

“Danny?” Chin called out.

 “Is he in today?” Kono asked as she dropped in to a nearby chair and rubbed at an ache in her shoulder.

 “Damn brah that guy took me down hard”

 Steve patted her on the shoulder absent mindedly and walked in to Danny's office.

 “Danny?”

 “Yeah I'm here just give me a moment”

 Steve let out a breath and then stumbled back as a wheelchair appeared from Danny's office, his friend looked a lot older than anyone else, his legs hung limply in front of him as he steered himself towards the computer desk.

 “I've done that research you needed, nothing surprising but you might have more luck when you catch the guy. Oh the reports are filed and budgeting forms have been sent to the governor ...so my work here is done so I am going home.”

 Danny's voice had no inflection, no bite or sass like he was used to – it was flat and monotone and sounded so unlike Danny that Steve had to turn away.

 “Hey he is still alive and thankfully they let him keep his job, sort of, even though his blood alcohol levels were off the chart after the crash. He's paralysed from the waist down – seems he comes in a few times a week and does the paperwork and stuff, you fixed that for him and he hasn't forgotten it.” Freddie told Steve softly.

 “Grace?” Steve whispered.

 “He sees Grace whenever he can or whenever she has time, she's a teenager now and well Danny has changed alot since the accident, its hard for her to be around him, she has a lot of guilt to get through.”

 “Guilt?”

 “She overheard someone saying at the hospital that the reason Danny was driving that night is because of her, she won't get it through her head that its because he loved her that he was racing to argue it out with her mom, kids don't see things like that. Rachel hasn't made any more threats or problems since the accident though so that's something I guess.”

“Yeah she is a real nice lady huh”? Steve spat, watching as his older self and Danny barely looked at each other.

 “What happened to us?” he asked crouching down beside Danny's chair to look in to this friends eyes, the blue fire that he was so used to seeing was gone – they were flat and cold.

 “There is no 'us' – You were married to Catherine about three years after the accident but it lasted barely 6 months, and Danny? Danny is alone, has been since it happened. He doesn't go out much and well he doesn't really have any friends any more.He's changed a lot. He works as an online counsellor now and again and he is pretty good at it, he likes to help people who don't have anyone else to talk to.”

 Steve stared up at Freddie and caught the meaning behind his words.

 “He doesn't want people to feel alone...I get it Freddie. How do I fix this? Steve asked as he watched Danny wheel himself from the office with hardly a goodbye being thrown his way, he watched as older Steve watched him go with sad eyes and then turned back to Freddie.

 “Get me out of here please, take me to Danny”

 “Come on sir, lets jump a few years ahead huh?” Freddie told him as he walked Steve back out the office, appearing suddenly in front of Danny's house.

 “Come on sir”

 Walking up the front path Steve walked through the door and stopped as he saw Danny lifting himself in to his chair, he was dressed in a dark suit and white shirt, his sunny blonde hair – much greyer now was smoothed back and he was trying to reach for a black tie that he had placed on the couch.

 “You can't help him Steve, he'll do it” Freddie told him as Steve walked forward to hand Danny the tie, biting his lip as he saw the frustration and anger build in Danny's face as he almost tipped the chair to grab it.

 “Fucking McGarrett, always was trouble.” Danny hissed as he tied the tie expertly as always, pausing to take a deep breath.

 Steve turned to Freddie with questioning eyes.

 “Just watch and wait”

 Steve turned back and was surprised to see Danny crying, tears streaming down his face as the door opened and a young woman walked in.

 “Oh Danno” she cried as she rushed to his side, hugging him fiercely.

 “Gracie?” Steve whispered as he looked at the beautiful young woman in front of him,long brown hair flowing – dressed in a smart black dress, he saw the shadows under her eyes and frowned in confusion.

 “Monkey I told you that you didn't have to come.”

“He was my uncle, of course I was going to be there...I know we kind of drifted apart after...after...you know.”

 Danny looked down and patted the wheelchair sadly.

 “Yeah I know Monkey, he was a good friend to us wasn't he, even let me keep my job after...damn it...come on lets go.”

 Steve could see Danny grimace as Grace pushed him from the house and watched as she helped him in to her car before she stowed the wheelchair in the back, her face reddening as she lifted the heavy chair.

 “Come on lets hitch a ride huh?”

 Steve nodded dumbly and followed, appearing the back-seat of the car as Grace drove them steadily through afternoon traffic, the silence was heavy in the car as they were both lost in thought. Grace's soft laugh broke through the silence and Danny turned to look at her frowning slightly.

 “Sorry I was just remembering when I first met uncle Steve, at the football game remember?”

 Danny smiled and nodded at the memory.

Steve smiled as he remebered that day so clearly, how Gracie had bumped fists with him and his heart had melted just a little more each time they had met.

 “I loved him a lot Danno, you wasn't lying when you told him that at the baseball game, even if his 'help' did get me struck out”

 “He never listened to anyone Monkey, least of all me, if I had been with him when...when … I would have had his back but I was at the office doing fucking paperwork.” Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Grace looked over at him sadly.

 “That couldn't be helped Danno”

 “Yes it could have, I could have had more sense and not ended up in that fucking chair” his anger was raging and Steve was shocked to see how naturally Grace took it – like she had seen it more often than not.

 “I died? Shoot out and without back up I am thinking...look I don't need to see any more just take me home okay... I need to fix this now” Steve ground out, before the words had left his lips they were back at his house, sitting on the couch.

 “What happened to Danny after...after I died.” Steve whispered, not opening his eyes.

 “The governor kept him on for a few more years then there was a reshuffle and he was out of work, he went on disability and stayed in Hawaii until he died about 5 years after you. Grace got married right before he died to a guy who turned out to be not so stable, she got away from him but not before he beat her in front of their little girl. She still lives in Hawaii, in Danny's old house – single mum to a beautiful little girl called Danni Stevie Williams – but more often than not called Monkeytoo” Freddie told him sadly, standing he turned to Steve and asked.

 “You know what to do Commander? Sometimes we have to take big risks to get even bigger rewards and now DADT has been repealed what the hell are you waiting for."

 Steve laughed and saluted his good friend as he faded from his eyes.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Steve prised his eyes open and rubbed his hands over his face, the last few hours had been on drain in his already dragging energy and he stood and stretched.

He frowned as he saw the clock on the wall – he had been asleep barely half an hour and yet it had seemed like hours, he chuckled to his over active imagination and steadily delusional dreams as he went to walk through to the kitchen when he suddenly caught the scent of his father cologne carrying on the breeze – he spun and scanned the room – his eye just catching three figures fading in to a stunning ball of light.

Steve needed no more confirmation and sprinted for the door, grabbing the bag of gifts on the way past, jumping in to his truck he gunned the engine and set off in the direction of Danny's house.

On the way he called Rachel with a grim smile on his face and within thirty minuets he pulled in front of Danny's house, the lights were still out he noted as he ran up the path and hammered on the door.

“What the fuck?! McGarrett! What the hell are you doing here?” Danny asked as he flung the door open, dressed only in jeans and bare footed, and then backed in to his house, the expression on Steve's face unreadable as he stalked towards him.

Steve scanned the room and took in the still intact Christmas Tree with the neatly stacked gifts beneath it, and then he saw the bottle of whiskey sitting unopened on the side table close to Danny's couch, he glared at Danny as he crossed the room and grabbed the bottle. Danny stood there just looking at him in complete confusion as Steve opened the bottle and tipped the entire contents down the sink.

“Steve! What the hell is going on!” Danny raged as he took a step towards him, only to find Steve up in his personal space before he could blink and crowding him against the wall.

“You do not drink and drive...ever...understand me Danno? EVER!” 

“I never fucking do! I bought that bottle to get very drunk and sleep through tomorrow...now I would appreciate it if you would back up and fuck off and leave me ALONE” Danny growled in to his face as he pushed Steve back.

 “I'm sorry Danny” Steve told him as he moved away, dropping on to the couch and looking up at his friend – he had never been so happy to see Danny looking and acting like Danny in his life.

 “Sorry for what?”

 “For not listening to you earlier about Rachel keeping Grace from you because of me...I should have listened instead of acting like a ...”

 “A dick?” Danny supplied for him, helpfully.

 Steve grinned and nodded and watched as Danny frowned slightly in confusion.

 “How did you know? I haven't told anyone...didn't have anyone else to tell to be honest...doubt the guy at the liquor store would have cared if I poured my heart out to him huh?” Danny told him as he sank in to the couch beside him.

 “I came to ask you a couple of things tonight and to give you my gift a little early if that's okay?” Steve told him, his heart aching at Danny's words.

 “Go for it McGarrett, I got nothing else to do tonight. I am meant to be baking cookies and watching sappy Christmas movies with my daughter and loving every moment but her mother has other idea's” 

 Steve turned and looked at Danny, his head was laying back against the couch and his eyes were closed, his body sagging in defeat. 

 Steve couldn't bare it a moment longer and crawled in to Danny's lap, his legs astride his thighs as Danny opened his eyes in shock and raised his eyebrows almost to his hairline.  


 “Steven?” he asked cautiously, not entirely sure that Steven hadn't completely lost the plot this time.

 “Yes Daniel?” 

 “Are you feeling okay?” Danny asked, his voice dropping to a whisper as Steve crowded closer, his eyes blown wide and blue in shock at the current situation he found himself in.

 “Do I feel okay?” Steve asked suggestively as he took Danny's hands and placed one on his waist and the other on his chest.

 Danny coughed and spluttered at Steve's meaning, his hand unconsciously gripping Steve's waist tighter, his other hand sneaking under his shirt to touch his abs – he gave a short laugh as Steve sucked in a breath at the contact and shook his head in wonder.

 “Steve what the hell is going on here?” Danny's voice was husky as his eyes searched his best friends in total confusion.

 “I came to ask you a question, Daniel William's are you interested in men... in the sexual sense?.” Steve asked, his eyes searching Danny's.

 “What? In the sexual ...Steve? You are asking if I am bisexual and this little show is to what? Find out? Fire me if I answer wrong? Be in a better position to give me a little 'gay bashing'” Danny's face had turned thunderous as he pushed at Steve on his lap, but it was like pushing stone.

 “No none of that. What the hell kind of person do you think I am !” Steve retorted angrily, sitting up straighter.

 “What the hell am I supposed to think! You burst in here, empty out my booze, sit on my lap and ask me if I am gay Steven! This is hardly normal behaviour even for you! Ergo I am asking what the hell is going on!”

 “I love it when you speak Latin” Steve laughed and bent down to capture Danny's lips before he could start ranting any more – he felt Danny stiffen and then groaned as he joined in the kiss, taking it dark and dirty within moments – he sneaked his hands over his bare chest – grinning against Danny's surprised mouth as he nipped at his lower lip.

 “I wanted to know because I was going to say I feel the same way...Boo Boo” Steve whispered against his neck, his lips moving and tasting any skin he could find.

“Again with the Boo Boo? Seriously Steven? Oh god mmm...do that again” Danny murmured.

Many minutes later they pulled apart – both grinning like idiots at each other, Steve slid around so he was sitting next to Danny on the couch.

“So what was your question again?” Danny asked, looking dazed and more than a little confused.

“I wanted to know if you were interested in men” Steve asked, a smile tugging at his lips and he reached for Danny's hand.

“No I'm not interested in men...” Danny replied, laughing heartily at Steve's incredulous stare, his laughter breaking to a cough as Steve jumped to his feet and strode around the room.

“But...we just...you...kissed me back!” Steve raged, glaring at Danny in a way that he was sure in any other circumstance would have lessor men cowering, but not the blonde New jersey ex cop – he looked positively delighted at Steve's reaction.

“If you would let me finish, you see Steven this is what happens when you only listen to half the answer.” Danny told him.

Steve made a hand gesture for him to carry on and crossed his arms over his impressive chest, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as Danny stood and walked over to him.

“I was going to say I am not interested in men...I am however very interested in you...idiot!” Danny laughed as the words registered with Steve, looping his arms around Steve's neck he tugged him down for another searing kiss. Steve crouched a little and lifted Danny so his legs slid around his waist, walking him back towards the couch.

“Hey McGarrett I am not the girl in this relationship!” Danny shouted as Steve dropped down on the seat with Danny on his lap and plastered over his chest.

“Relationship?” Steve queried as he raised an eyebrow at Danny.

“You don't want...oh okay ...well then no, sorry but no...I am not being played around with any more...sorry .Steve let me up I mean it. I am not a friend with benefits type of person, I am a couple type of person.” 

“I don't want to be alone either Danny, I want to be with you, I love you, I am 100% in a relationship with you Detective Daniel William's.”

“Oh I thought...oh stop smiling you big lug you wanted me think that ...ooph” Danny ranted until Steve silenced him yet again with his mouth.

Steve was beginning to realise that he was going to be looking forward to more Danny rants in the future if he could shut him up like this because Danny did completely filthy things with his lips and tongue that made Steve want to drag him off to bed, sadly there were more things to discuss before that could happen.

Sitting back Steve broke the kiss and took Danny's hand in his own – watching Danny closely as he asked his next question.

“I need to know how pissed at me you would be if I interfered in your personal life” 

“What have you done this time Steve?” Danny asked, closing his eyes in resignation.

“I called Rachel...wait before you explode...we had a nice little chat and ...then a not so nice chat”

Danny's eyes snapped open as Steve held up his hands in mock surrender, as Danny lifted a cushion and began to beat Steve with it.

“Wait wait but I did convince her that my actions should not reflect on you … I also reminded her of a certain not so clean new husband she has and the incriminating evidence we are currently holding in respect to him …wait wait please ouch! WAIT! GRACE WILL BE HERE AT NINE!” 

Danny dropped the cushion in shock and looked at his watch, in two hours his daughter would be with him no correct that with them!

“She really said that? My Monkey? Here with us for Christmas?” 

Steve nodded, noting the tears welling in Danny's eyes as he gathered him close and cried with him – kissing him deeply before he whispered softly.

“If you will let me stay it will be my first family Christmas in a long time Danno” smiling as Danny simply nodded for once at a loss for words.

“So we have two hours until my Monkey gets here? Everything is ready...what are we going to do?” 

“Well you could always open your gift” Steve told him as he stood and walked backwards with him to the bedroom.

“Oh and what is my Gift Steven?” 

“Me” 

With that Danny laughed and dragged him through the doorway.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write a epilogue to this if anyone is interested in what happens next and their first christmas together with Grace. 
> 
> Just let me know in comments and i will see what i can do.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	6. Xmas porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all those who commented - i hope you enjoy this chapter - i think there should be one maybe two more of this story depending on time before now and the silly season lol.
> 
> This chapter is basically porn ...oops lol

Steve led Danny in to the darkened bedroom, stumbling over his discarded shoes in the middle of the floor.

“Elegant babe” Danny chuckled as Steve cursed and pulled Danny in to his arms, locking his hands at the base of Danny's spine as he looked down at him, Danny tilted his head up to look in to Steve's face and felt his breath hitch in his throat, Danny had been right when he had told Steve his 'faces' had been easy to read.

 At that moment it was a look of love and something that almost looked like fear etched on Steve's features, Danny reached up to smooth the lines away, shushing Steve as he reached up to kiss him gently, his tongue stroking over his lower lip.

 He felt Steve give a broken sob as he kissed him softly, moaning in his throat as he sent them tumbling them back on to the bed so that Danny lay sprawled across his body, his legs shifting in between Steve's thighs.

 Danny pushed up on his arms either side of Steve's head and looked down to get a better look at his new lovers face, frowning at what he saw.

 “Steve?”

 “Sorry babe, tonight has been insane...I don't think you would believe me if I even tried to explain it to you.” Steve told him truthfully, curling around Danny as he slid off and lay beside him, their bodies touching.

 “You would be surprised what I believe in Steve...ghosts? Oh most defiantly yes...psychics? Yup ...so spill because you're beginning to scare me babe.”

 Steve propped himself up on his arm looking down in to Danny's face, a face he thought he was going to lose not that long before – he started to explain to him everything that had happened.

 The visitations, the scenes of his childhood, the mad dash to Danny's house and the even worse car accident.

 “I am driving everywhere from now on.” he told him plainly.

 Danny opened his mouth to argue and just shook his head, indicating him to continue with his weirdly scary story – when it got to the part of seeing their future and finding out what happened to Grace , Danny tried to get up from the bed and demand to know who dared to lay a finger on his little girl.

 Steve pulled him back in to his arms and shushed him, explaining that what he had seen and learned would not be happening now he and Danny were together...yes Grace would most possibly one day get married and have a child...maybe many...but she would have Danny and Steve's support if anything went wrong in that relationship.

 “And we have full immunity and means at our disposal remember? Plus I have a shit load of guns that no one knows about.” Steve whispered as he brought his lips to Danny's briefly.

 “So do you think I am insane?” he asked as he pulled away, squinting at Danny in the half light as he awaited his answer.

 “Babe I knew you were insane the moment I met you...You pulled a gun on me, got me fired from my case and then proceeded to shanghai me from my nice Detective job to chase you around the island all the while getting shot and oh lets not forget how you almost ripped my arm off because I dared to get up in you're face.” Danny told him, his hands flailing as Steve sat back and smirked.

 “You are never going to let that go are you”?

 “No way, not ever. But this? Tonight? I don't think you're crazy...or any more crazy...if miracles are meant to happen at any time of year babe I would say tonight is the night for them huh?...umm so you're dad? He's okay with us? Not worried you're not going to 'Be all you can be' ?” Danny asked biting his lip as he watched the emotions move over Steve face.

Then shrieked as Steve moved fast and pinned him underneath him on the bed.

Steve smiled down in to Danny's face as he felt a shiver of excitement move over his skin, leaning down he sunk his teeth lightly in to Danny's earlobe and whispered.

 “I am NAVY not army and you damn well know that...also my Dad seems to like you...even if you are a little loud.”

“LOUD!? That's rude babe...mmm...okay...what was I saying” his voice faded away to a whisper as Steve moved to his lips and licked an entry as Danny moaned, letting go of Danny's hands to rake his own over his partners skin, Danny clutched at Steve's back and began to tug at his clothes.

 “Off”

 Steve looked worriedly down at him and then laughed as Danny began to tug at his clothes again.

 “Oh you mean these?” he laughed, standing he tore his shirt over his head letting it stay where it landed, his cargo's and shoes soon followed – he felt Danny's eyes travel over his exposed skin, he cock hardening at the appreciation he saw in his eyes.

 “Yum” Danny whispered as he watched Steve crawl part way up the bed, his hands fumbling for a moment with Danny's jeans before they too went flying to destinations unknown.

 “Now Danno why do you insist on hiding all this under so many clothes baby” Steve whispered, stalking up the bed on his hands and knee's over Danny, his body moving with the agility of a sleek jungle cat – he dipped his head and traced the deep muscled groove in Danny's hip, tracing it up to his abs, dipping his tongue in to his belly button as Danny moaned above him, his hands restless on Steve's back.

 “As much as I want to do so many things to and with you Babe, we don't have time for much more than this” and with that Steve dipped his head and took Danny's hard cock deep in to his mouth, causing Danny back to bow up and a shout rip from his throat.

 “Oh my mmm fuck where did you learn to... I don't care...oh babe so fucking good” Danny moaned as Steve sucked on his cock, leaning down his fingers played with his heavy balls, taking the weight and massaging them gently as he proceeded to swallow as much of Danny's cock down as he could.

 For a short guy he was very nicely hung, thick and long, the purple tip so sensitive as Steve breathed over it, licking the pre cum from the slit as Danny moaned and twisted his hands in the sheets. Steve looked up the length of his body and smiled around his cock as he saw Danny watching him in some kind of trance, at that point Steve did something completely filthy with his tongue and throat that had Danny arching up in to his mouth with a strangled scream, he tapped at Steve's shoulder indicating he better move but Steve just winked at him and contracted the muscles in his throat.

 Danny felt his orgasm building through his spine, rushing through his system as suddenly he came hard with a hoarse cry on his lips, his hand on Steve's head as he was milked dry – Danny threw his hand over his eyes and waited for the room to come back in to focus before he could even look down at Steve, he could feel him lapping at his thighs and chest as he made the slow journey back up Danny's body.

 He had never cum so hard and so fast in his entire life and he blamed that on the gorgeous man sliding up his body at that moment with a very satisfied look on his face, Steve moaned as Danny reached out to trail his hand over his heated skin, watching him crawl up his body was like so many fantasies come true that Danny almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

 He could feel the hard length of Steve's cock dragging against his skin, leaving a wet trail as he moved over him and reached out to caress him gently as he settled beside him, taking him in hand he smiled as Steve jumped as he ran a thumb nail over the head of his sensitive cock, rolling slightly and scooting down the bed to bring his lips level with his hips – Danny licked his palm and feeling Steve's eyes on him he wrapped his hand around Steve, not surprised that his hand was only just big enough to reach all the way around.

 “I'm not going to last long Danny.” he heard him whisper as Danny pumped his hand a few times, Danny smiled, happy in the knowledge that he wasn't the only one with a hair trigger tonight...this had been so long coming between them...Danny smiled at his own stupid pun and ran his hand to the base of Steve's engorged cock, squeezing it sharply, he heard Steve bite back a moan and was determined to make him come apart.

 “I think you can last long enough to beg for me don't you baby” Danny whispered against Steve's thigh, rubbing his head in to Steve's groping hand.

 As Steve registered the words he felt Danny lick the length of his cock, lapping at the tip and giving the barest hint of teeth as he slid down the shaft, his fingers still encircling the base as Steve's hips pumped in to Danny's mouth desperately.

 “Jesus Danny...oh ...my....good...please!” he moaned, his hands now twisting in Danny's hair as he fucked his mouth deep and hard, his mind dissolving at the feel of his lovers wet hot mouth wrapped around him, his fingers suddenly moved, the rush of feeling causing Steve to shout out and buck in to Danny's parted lips as he cum hard and deep in his throat.

 Sitting up Danny liked his lips filthily as Steve watched, struggling to catch his breath, growling at the satisfied look on Danny's face he hauled him up the bed and twisted him under him, staring down in to his face as Danny smiled up at him.

 “I always knew you had a clever mouth Danno but damn..” Steve laughed as he captured his lips with his own, their tastes combining on their tongues as each fought for dominance...Danny let Steve have control ...for now...plenty of time for surprising Steve in the future...if only he knew the box of delights he kept hidden under his bed.

 Breaking the kiss Steve flopped back on the bed and stretched languidly, lifting Danny's arm so he could see the time on his watch – his eyes sprang open wide and he jumped from the bed.

 “Shit Rachel is dropping Grace off in just under 45 minutes babe, up...shower...now,” he told Danny tugging him from the bed, leaving Danny standing idly scratching his head and stretching as he went in search for his clothes.

 “We have plenty of time Steven...relax please” Danny told him, as he walked past him he slapped Steve's bare ass as he bent over to grab his cargo's from the doorway.

 “Hey! Have some respect”

 “Make me?” Danny laughed as he disappeared in to the bathroom, a few moments later Steve heard the shower running and Danny singing tunelessly. Not being able to resist he raced in to the bathroom just as Danny was about to close the curtain.

 “Save water? Shower with a SEAL?” Steve smiled and laughed as Danny shook his head at his stupid joke and stepped back to make room for him.

 “You my good friend are way to big to fit in here with me...but just this once...” Danny got no further as Steve turned him in to the spray and began to wash his hair – nibbling along his neck as Danny protested that he could wash himself and been doing so for many years.

 “Oh go ahead if it makes you feel better” he told him, leaning his back in to Steve's chest as he massaged the suds through his scalp. After washing themselves both off as quickly as they could, so maybe a few minuets were spent kissing and exploring but Steve pushed Danny from the shower with the order to brush his teeth.

 “Yes sir!” he saluted and handed Steve a brand new pink toothbrush, smiling hugely as Steve frowned.

 “Pink? Seriously!”

 “Hey it's a spare of Grace's, suck it up aqua man and brush”

 “Thought I already had sucked it up Danno” Steve whispered in his ear, causing Danny to choke on the mouthful of water he had just drank to rinse his teeth, narrowing his eyes at Steve he pushed him out of the bathroom and threw a towel at him.

 “Animal... now shoo... I have to make myself handsome for my Monkey...go dress and find something to do”

 Steve wandered in to the bedroom and quickly changed the sheets, making up the bed in quick NAVY fashion – after dressing and hunting for his shoes Danny finally reappeared , his hair styled just so and clean shaven.

 “You made the bed?”

 Steve nodded and bundled up the dirty sheets and dumped them in the hamper, watching Danny dress in a blinding white t shirt and faded blue jeans, his feet bare. He looked so relaxed and young that Steve wanted them to mess the bed up all over again.

 “No... behave... out of the bedroom before you get any other ideas.”

 Steve laughed and wandered back to the lounge, flicking on the lights for the tree, and the windows he sat back on the couch and waited for Grace to arrive. As Steve looked out the window he suddenly sat up straight as Danny joined him on the couch.

 “Are you okay?”

 “I really have changed things...before...when I was here before...you didn't have the lights on outside, that was how I knew something must be wrong and in here the tree was trashed and gifts...you looked fucking horrible babe. I have never been so scared in my life.” he confessed as the emotions form the day overtook him.

 “Hey you big lug I am fine, see? I am here with you and soon my daughter...our daughter...we come part of a package you see” Danny told him softly, his cheeks flaming at his words.

 “My dad said he would be honoured to have Grace as his granddaughter, looks like he got his Christmas wish too huh?”

 “Yeah? I wish I had got to meet him babe I really do.” taking Steve's hand in his own they sat and watched the clock tick by.

 “So I guess this the time when tiny Tim says 'God bless us, every one' huh?” Steve asked softly. Danny looked at him and rolled his eyes.

 “I don't believe in God remember”

 “So what do you believe in then?”

 Danny smiled as he heard a soft tap on his front door, taking Steve's hand in his own he lent in for a kiss as he stood to answer it.

 “I believe in you”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
